


The Future of Zireal and Gwynbleidd

by WitcherIsLoveWitcherIsLife



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Dialogue, Dialogue Heavy, F/M, Fear, Gen, Loss, Lots and lots of sarcasm, Post-Canon, Sarcasm, Takes place at the end of The Witcher 3, Training, mentions of many characters - Freeform, some smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-29 16:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7691173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitcherIsLoveWitcherIsLife/pseuds/WitcherIsLoveWitcherIsLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciri enters the portal at Tor Gvalch'ca to defeat the White Frost. After she returns, she is scared about her future, Avallac'h needs to find a new use for his time, and Geralt and Yennefer need to decide what to do in retirement.</p><p>This fanfic takes place at the end of "The Witcher 3" and after the events of the game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fanfiction detailing what happened after Ciri enters the portal to defeat the White Frost. I plan to continue this into Ciri's training to become a witcher, what happens to Avallac'h, and how Yennefer and Geralt's relationship turns out after the events of "The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt." Some lines of dialogue may be taken from the game so all credit of said dialogue goes to CD Projekt Red. I hope you enjoy the first chapter of this fanfic.

Geralt sat leaning up against a stone wall inside the tower of Tor Gvalch'ca. The elven sage named Avallac'h sat across from the witcher. They both awaited the return of Cirilla, Geralt's adopted daughter and both the witcher's and the sage's ward. She entered the portal that was located at the doorway of the tower. Her goal, to defeat the White Frost, a destructive force set to destroy every world. One after the other until no worlds remained. She needed to defeat the White Frost for she was the only one who could. Cirilla was the last known person to carry the elder blood in their veins.

"This is my story, you must let me finish telling it." The words repeated over and over inside of Geralt's head. He was upset. Those may have been the last word's she ever said to him, only nodding her head to him after he said "Good luck" to her before she entered the tower. They hadn't said 'I love you" to one another in ages though they both wanted to but had never found a good opportunity. Geralt hadn't called Ciri his daughter and Ciri hadn't called Geralt her father since they trained together at Kaer Morhen when Ciri was a child. 

For the first time in a while, Geralt was scared. He very rarely got scared. Fear was one of those emotions he successfully killed off, but not entirely. The witcher feared very little though. Harm coming to Ciri was probably the only thing he truly feared. This led to some of his other fears. Eredin. Vilgefortz. The White Frost. They all had one thing in common. They all had the means to harm Ciri. Geralt knew that Ciri was more than capable of taking care of herself but fear still partially gripped him. She couldn't defeat Eredin and the Wild Hunt on her own. She couldn't defeat Vilgefortz on her own. So could she truly defeat The White Frost on her own. Geralt was always there to help her out. He came to her rescue in Stygga Castle, where she went to free Yennefer from Vilgefortz and ended up getting captured herself, defeating and killing Vilgefortz to save them. Geralt was there to defeat Imlerith, Caranthir, and Eredin because he knew she couldn't. But he would not, could not, be there to help her defeat the White Frost. Even if he was with her, he couldn't help her for he didn't carry the elder blood in his veins. 

This stayed in his head as he awaited the return of his daughter. 'What if she doesn't return?' What if the White Frost defeats her?' Geralt gave up on trying to think pleasant thoughts as these fears gripped him. The seconds felt like minutes, the minutes felt like hours, the hours felt like days as he awaited her return. He even considered praying at one point but quickly threw that idea away as he would only be lying to himself. He knew the gods, whether they existed or not, were not going to save Ciri. Only Ciri could defeat the White Frost and save herself now. 

The witcher was about to snap when the elven sage spoke up.

"Gwynbleidd?" 

"Hmm?"

"You seem worried"

"Yeah, no shit."

"No need to be edgy. You have no need to worry. I have tought Zireal well, as have you. She knows what she is doing."

"Maybe. But I don't."

"Nor do you need to. I am aware that you are highly intelligent but defeating the White Frost would take knowledge that a very select few know. You would not understand, it would go right over your head.

"Jeez, now you sound like Yennefer."

"My you're prickly"

"I just don't know what is taking so long. The conjuction ended, the barrier surrounding our world broke, the portal closed, you saw it. Shouldn't she be back by now?"

"She is probably looking for a portal back here as we speak."

"Let's hope", exclaimed the witcher. And just as he said that a noise he was very familiar with sounded. A yellow and black sphere of light opened and Cirilla stepped out of the portal, returning to the world she called home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ciri emerges from the portal returning to Geralt. They say farewell to Avallac'h and begin to head back to Yennefer while discussing varying topics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is very dialouge heavy so just letting everyone know beforehand. So if dialouge isn't your thing then this may not be a good read for you. And I believe that I may have got a bit off topic at parts as that is something I sometimes do. I hope you all enjoy! 
> 
> PS: I hope that I retained the character's voices fairly well but if I didn't then I apologize.

Geralt nearly fainted. Finally seeing his dear child exiting the portal and returning to him. The sigh he let out could've been heard on Ard Skellig. He stood up from the stone he was learning against and approached her as Avallac'h looked on.

He said nothing. He simply wrapped his arms around her, embracing her in a deep hug. She returned the embrace very willingly. 

"Geralt are you feeling alright?"

"I am now." The witcher responded and the took a deep breath. "I am now Ciri."

"Did you not have confidence in my abilities?" Ciri said a bit smugly but very playfully with a grin coming across her face. 

"You want me to tell the truth or to lie"

Ciri giggled. "Geralt, tell the truth. Always. Your witcher's honor is in jeopardy.

"Well then. No, I didn't have complete confidence in your abilities. But only because I didn't know what you were up against. Speaking of that, mind telling me what happened."

"No offense but I'm not sure you'd understand."

"Yeah, pointy over there said the same thing." Geralt said lighting waving his hand in Avallac'h's direction. 

"Hey no need for racism."

"I was talking about his cheeks. Not my fault he has excellent facial structure." They both smiled.

"Are you two talking about me over there?" The sage jumped into the conversation.

"You're an elven sage. I know that you already know the answer to that question."

"Geralt, for somebody who has romanced damn near a dozen sorceresses you should know that us magic wielders only ask questions that we know the answer to."

"Yeah, thanks for reminding me." They all fell silent.

"....So what now?" The witcher broke the silence with a question that was highly important for all three of them.

"Well firstly, I need a nap and then we can continue my training whenever you're ready. As long as you still want to that is."

"Training? So that means" Ciri cut him off. "Yes, I want to become a witcher. And I would like you to train me." 

A large smile gripped Geralt's face. "Of course. But I could use a nap first as well."

Ciri directed her glare over to Avallac'h. " And you Avallac'h, what will you do?"

"Hmm, well my job here is complete so I am not sure." He inhaled the cool Skelligan air deeply. "I have dedicated centuries to the elder blood. You've defeated the White Frost and learned to control your abilities. You no longer need my help. I guess I'm lost now. Perhaps I'll visit Dol Blathanna. Tons of elves there, I'd surely fit in. Perhaps Francesca Findabair could use my help. I've heard good things."

"Why not return to your world? The city we were in in the world of the Aen Elle was breathtaking. Don't know why you'd rather stay here." Geralt replied slightly confused.

"I spend hundreds of years there. I've spend very few here in comparision. Wouldn't you rather explore someplace new compared to exploring the same world over and over?"

"Hmm, I guess. Though I'm a bit exhausted of exploring at the moment."

"I'm just exhausted." Ciri was now the one who jumped in to the conversation. "Can we get out of here please?"

"Good idea." Ciri interlocked her arm with Geralt's and rested her head on his shoulder. "Coming with?" She directed the question to the sage.

"No. Like I said before. My work here is done. Perhaps we shall meet again one day. In this world or another. Va'fail, Zireal. Good luck on the path."

"Va'fail, Avallac'h. Va'fail."

**************************************************************************************

"Geralt, where is Yen?"

"Not sure, she opened up a rift for me to go through so I could get to the tower. She stayed behind. Not sure if she headed stayed there or headed back down to shore."

"I hope she's alright. I hope everybody on this island is alright."

"Well, giants, cyclopes were coming out portals and fighting each other so hopefully they all killed each other instead of killing all the people down there."

"Hmm, you think that the Skelligers could use some witcher's?"

"Perhaps. But giants aren't exactly easy."

"Don't get humble on me now. I heard how you defeated the 'Ice Giant of Undvik' with Hjalmar and those other two guys. What were there names again? Foley and Sigi?"

"Folan not Foley. And Sigi is an asshole that used to bang Philippa. His name was Vigi the Loon. I'll tell you why they call him "The Loon" later."

"Okay then. And not that it's my business but didn't you used to bang Philippa too?" Ciri said this sheepishly and a bit embarrassed of her father's bachelor ways but she couldn't resist.

"No. The rest of the Lodge maybe but not her."

Ciri giggled again. "I must admit" she hesitated "I'm a bit jealous."

"Jealous of what?"

"Geralt, you know that I'm aaahhh, how do I put this?" 

He cut her off. "Bisexual?"

"Yes. How'd you know? She was slightly embarrassed and seemed worried.

"I know a great deal about you you know. You are my daughter after all. " Geralt couldn't believe that he called her his daughter. It just slipped out. Of course he looked at her as his daughter but he didn't tend to say it. And he was truly worried of what her reaction to him saying this would be. 

"Daughter?" she hesitated and then continued "Damn right I'm your daughter. Bout time you said it."

"I would have said it sooner but I wasn't sure how you'd react." 

She reached up and gave Geralt a kiss on the cheek. "I love you, my father."

"I love you too, my daughter. Let's find Yen."

"Yes. Let's....And can I still call you Geralt? I prefer it honestly."

"Of course Ciri. Call me whatever you want. By the way, what was that part about you being jealous of me?"

"Geralt please. Fringilla Vigo, Keira Metz, Sabrina Glevissig, Coral, et cetera. My oh my. Those sorceresses sure are nice to look at."

"Not just to look at. But I doubt you wanna here about that. Wait how do you know so much about my love life?"

"To quote the legendary "White Wolf", I know a great deal about you you know."

"Dandelion been telling you stories again?"

"Of course." Ciri was proud of her knowledge.

"Damn bards. Did you meet Priscilla while you were in Novigrad?"

"No, didn't have much time there. Had a heist to pull off and didn't talk to many people while we were there with Avallac'h and the lodge. Why?"

"She's a female Dandelion."

"So what you're saying is she spends a lot of time at the brothel."

"I think that's the only place where they differ. I mean she can't stop talking about me. She has this song about Yen and I. Perhaps she'd perform it when she recovers her voice completely."

"What happened to her voice!?" Ciri asked genuinely curious and a bit worried that the women had fallen ill. Some illnesses could do major damage in these times.

"She was attacked. I'll tell you that later too." 

"UGH Geralt, you're being too vague for my liking."

"Ha, now you know how I feel living with Yen."

"Well fine, if you won't tell me about Vigi and Priscilla now then would you tell me how your fight with Eredin went?"

"Later." He replied cheekily.

"Now you're doing it on purpose."

"No, Ciri, I wouldn't dare."

"Are you making fun of me, witcher?"

"Of course, witcheress."

"Witcheress. Has a nice ring to it. Has there ever been another witcheress?"

"Not sure. I doubt it. I guess mutating and virtually murdering little girls was too far for the original generation of witchers."

"You sound upset."

"It's nothing. Lambert just got me thinking about it while we were at Kaer Morhen."

"Geralt, did Vesemir...?" She paused.

"Did Vesemir what, Ciri?"

"Did he do the mutations?" She was partially upset. She hadn't ever thought of it before and it wasn't a pleasant sight.

"Yes. He did mine." He stopped shortly and then began speaking again. "Don't dwell on it. It will only sour your mood."

"I know, he just never seemed like the type. I always assumed that the people who did the mutations were a bit evil. Claiming children as there reward is one thing. Hell, you did that. But then to strap them to a table and inject their body with." Geralt cut her off "Stop Ciri. Please. I told you it would sour your mood and I was right. Forget about it. They did it for a reason that they believed to be necessary. And sometimes intentions make people get tunnel vision and do terrible things. Let's change the subject please."

They walked side by side for a bit before Ciri spoke again. 

"I'm sorry Geralt. I didn't mean to.."

"I know Ciri" he interrupted. "I know, don't worry about it." 

They weaved down the snowy paths and approached the location where Yennefer and Geralt got off of their horses and proceeded on foot up to Ciri. Only one horse was waiting for them though. 

"Yen must've took the other horse down to shore. Let's go." Geralt reached up to pet the horses mane and threw his leg over the saddle and climbed up. He reached his hand out to Ciri and she happily obliged and hopped on behind him. She wrapped her arms around him and squeezed tightly. She tilted her head and placed it up against his back though his swords blocked the contact.

They rode down the mountain coming upon a destroyed village with a few rotfiends feasting on deceased siren that Geralt had killed when he was hunting the giant with Hjalmar. 

"Nasty fuckers." Geralt said slowing the horses pace from a gallop to a light canter. 

"We gonna fight them?" Ciri asked while lifting her head off of Geralt's back.

"Way ahead of you. Duck your head." The witcher reached over his shoulder and pulled his silver sword from it's scabbard. He spun the sword in his hand more out of routine then necessity and lifted the sword up. His arm extended out and was slightly bent with the sword in his hand gripped tightly. He kicked the horse in it's ribs and the horse sped up to a quick gallop. As they rode past the group of rotfiends, Geralt swung the sword. It swooped down in an arching fashion and took off the heads of all three of the beasts. Killing all three instantly. Not giving them a chance to explode and harm the two witchers. 

Geralt slowed the horse back down to a canter.

Ciri was always impressed by Geralt's skills. He defeated Vilgefortz, Caranthir, Imlerith, Eredin, and thousands of other beasts, humans, and non-humans alike but she still couldn't believe how talented he was. She only dreamed to one day reach that level. Maybe with his help she could. 

"Should we collect their blood? I know it's useful in alchemy." She said looking back at the dead beasts.

"No, leave them. I'm too tired for that shit. But it's good that you know what parts of them are useful. Alchemists and some blacksmiths pay good coin for monster ingredients. Good way to make extra coin."

"What happened to this village?"

"The giant destroyed it."

"What happened to the residents?"

"Most were able to flee to Ard Skellig. Crach willingly took them in but Madman Lugos didn't so most stayed down in Kaer Trolde Harbor and in the village. They were going to return home after I slayed the giant but then Nilfgaard took to the seas and inhabited it. Maybe now they can return here and rebuild, Queen Cerys has offered her assistance. That is, as long as Emhyr takes his ships back to the continent.

"Shocker. Nilfgaard being assholes." Ciri's voice was lined with anger and sarcasm.

"Emhyr Var Emreis trying to take other peoples land. I thought hell would freeze over first." Geralt returned the sarcasm willingly. Ciri didn't get annoyed by it like Yen sometimes did. "It's not Nilfgaard by the way. It's Emhyr. He's a greedy prick. He may not stop until the whole world is conquered under his reign." Geralt shook his head and continued "Can't believe he's your father." In Geralt's current state he partially forgot about the conversation they had earlier while walking down the mountain.

"You're my father." Ciri quickly retorted. "Have you forgotten!?" She was clearly upset that Geralt had called Emhyr her father. He was only her father by blood. But blood doesn't matter if you aren't there for your child. If you don't raise your child, teach them, spend time with them. Then you are not there parent. Ciri knew and believed this first hand. She had few memories of her birth mother Pavetta. She mainly only knew of her through stories told to her. Ciri also knew that this wasn't the fault of Pavetta. It was Emhyr's. He robbed her of a family, of a normal childhood. Maybe she would forgive Emhyr for this, simply from the fact that Ciri learned much from Geralt. Lessons in forgiveness that she had seen first hand. Geralt rarely held grudges. Maybe that was his maturity and life experience so maybe in time Ciri could forgive Emhyr. But she would not forget what he did to her, what he tried to do to her, and what he wanted to do to her. But for the time being she would not forgive him. She wouldn't think of him or mention him either. There was a discussion about what to do about him with Geralt in the near future but for now she would avoid it. 

"Sorry, I'm just tired. You know what I mean."

"I know. Changing the subject. You mentioned Crach earlier. I'd like to see him. Yen and I talked on the ship. She wanted me to visit him but I wanted to wait until it was all over so we didn't have to stress about the battle." 

Ciri mentioning Crach made Geralt's heart hurt a bit. Crach was a dear friend. He helped protect Ciri at all costs. Not just because of the vow he made when Ciri was but a child. But because of his caring for the girl. Crach had helped Yennefer years ago and gave Geralt his family blade. The blade that rested in the sheath of Geralt's back as he slayed Eredin. Eredin. Crach's killer. Geralt was too late to save the Jarl of Ard Skellig. He knew it wasn't his fault but hearing Ciri requesting to see him made him disappointed in himself. He didn't know how he was going to tell her but he couldn't avoid telling her. 

"Geralt, why aren't you saying anything?"

"I'm sorry Ciri. Eredin killed him."

"Wha...What? How? This can't be."

"Ciri" the witcher said gently and caring. "It happened right in front of me. I was too late to help."

Ciri was crushed but managed to speak anyways. "Did he...did he die like a Skelliger?"

"Axe in hand."

"Well, that's something. Can we retrieve his body? Give him a proper funeral." Ciri sniffled as she held back tears. She should have listened to Yen. She should have visited him while she had the chance. But it was too late. 

Geralt's mind shot to the pleasant moments that he had spent with Yen during the funeral and wake of King Bran. He knew it wasn't the place but he couldn't help his mind wander. Geralt didn't like to linger on deaths. Especially the one's of friends. 

"Yes. We can. Let's regroup with everyone first and then we can talk about his funeral. I'll find Cerys and Hjalmar and break the news."

"Thank you, Geralt. Thank you." Ciri said, nuzzling her head back against Geralt's back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone has made it this far and I hope that you enjoyed reading this second chapter. I think I may have ended the chapter strangely but I felt like I was dragging on too much. I encourage you to leave a comment with anything that you enjoyed or disliked. I am open to any constructive criticisms that anyone has so be honest. Chapter 3 will be coming soon as I am excited to see where I lead myself in this. I plan on bringing in more characters such as the other sorceresses, Hjalmar and Cerys, Zoltan, Dandelion, etc. I think that I will make this a fairly long fic so stay tuned!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ciri and Geralt reunite with Yen and see how Cerys is dealing with the death of her father.

As Geralt and Ciri approached the shore they saw Yennefer sitting upon a stump, legs crossed with her arms crossed resting over her knees. She was staring into the sea what looked to be blanklessly. Her curled raven colored hair was blowing lightly with the wind. Geralt loved wind for that very reason.

"What kept you!?" Yennefer spoke clearly and slightly agitated that they took so long but she did not turn to face them.

"How'd you know we were behind you?"

"Your magic isn't exactly hard to sense, darling."

"Neither is yours........mother."

"Hmm, I'm glad you're safe........my daughter." Yennefer stood and walked to Ciri and embraced her in a deep hug.

"Now tell me what kept you both."

"I defeated the White Frost."

"Yes, I realized this when the barrier between worlds collapsed. And Avallac'h, I assume you defeated him as well."

"No, he did not need defeating. He was our ally from the beginning."

"Then why did you have us rummage through his laboratory?"

"To make sure he was to be trusted. And he was."

"Whatever you say, my dear. Where is he now?"

"He's heading to Dol Blathanna, I believe. Wanted to see if Francesca Findabair needed some help."

"Ah well, she never does. But no matter. We have bigger fish to fry at the moment."

"Can't we just rest for a day at least?" Geralt decided to try his luck, knowing that it was useless but trying none the less.

"Geralt, don't ask questions that you already know the answer to."

"Why? You do it all the time."

"Yes, because I can read minds. You can't. Now shut it a moment please." Her voice was laced with sarcasm but annoyance as well. Yen preferred to hurry this shit up and get to her long awaited retirement. They would have many days for rest soon enough and she was willing to wait a while longer for it.

"Now down to business. You have a decision to make, Ciri. A rather large one, might I add. You know the emperor really wanted." Ciri quickly cut her off after the mention of him.

"I don't give a damn what he wanted. I know what he wanted. What he wants. And I don't give a fuck!"

"Calm down Ciri."

"No! I will not calm down. I'm sick of hearing of him. Especially from you. He is a sick man and I will not have anything to do with him or his empire. And I will not sit upon his throne!

"Well. Alright then. That settles one issue. But we still need to report back to him. Geralt, what do you plan on telling him?"

"Could go with the straight forward approach. Tell him that he's a despicable prick and tell him to bugger off."

"Nice way to end up on the wrong end of a noose."

"Or. We could just kill him. Don't think anyone really cares about him. No harm."

"For fuck's sake, Geralt. You competing with Letho now!?"

"No. But then again. I'm a monster slayer. Why not kill some monsters? Whether those monsters are powerful rulers or not no longer matters to me very much."

"I second Geralt's plan!" Ciri knew it sounded a bit cruel. But she also knew that Yennefer wouldn't allow it so why not have some fun anyways.

"Would you two stop fucking around and help me think of something!" Yennefer said this, she was not asking.

"I already did think of something." Geralt wondered just how far he could push her before she would snap. His every word laced with heavy sarcasm.

"Fine. Go ahead and kill him." Yennefer may have appeared to be giving in but she knew that she still had full control. They would need her to think of a plan and she knew it.

"We'll tell him..." Geralt hesitated and looked out into the sea in the opposite direction of Yennefer. "We'll tell him that you're dead. He'd have no point in searching for you if you're dead."

"And you expect him to believe such a trivial lie?" Yennefer retorted back towards Geralt.

"He can be deceived quite easily in personal matters as such as this. You give him far too much credit. He has no personal skills, not in the slightest. He knows how to command troops and collect taxes. Not much else. Shouldn't be too hard to trick him."

"Geralt, we both know that you are not a good liar."

"I can't lie well to people with brains. Dijkstra for example. He tended to catch on, but not immediately. I tricked him for long enough. That's all we must do here. Trick him for long enough."

"And when he figures it out?"

"By that time, I'd hope he'd realize that there is nothing he can do about it."

"Why not just tell him that I fucking despise him!?" Ciri hated when her choices were decided for her. Even though she liked Geralt's idea, it didn't change the fact that she waned to have some say in it.

"Don't think he'll take too kindly too that."

"Fine. When are you planning to do it?"

"Whenever we head back to the continent."

"And when will that be?" Yennefer was getting quite annoyed of Skellige. She didn't mind the cold. But right now, she wanted nothing more than to be back in a warm city instead of the snowy mountains and beaches of the Skellige Isles.

"Soon. We need to give Crach a proper funeral first."

"What!? Funeral!? Geralt what happened!?" Her voice had an upset tone to it. Crach had helped the sorceress many a times and helped Ciri even more. Much like Geralt, she was a friend to Crach. 

"Eredin happened. Crach fought to the death. He died as I showed up. Axe in hand."

Yennefer took in a deep breath and then spoke again. "I'm sick of death."

"Tell me about it."

*************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

The three of them approached the ship. There were bodies of fallen warriors across the ground. Much of the white snow now red. The Skelligan warriors were an impressive bunch. For this, a majority of the bodies wore ebony colored scaly armor. The armor of the Wild Hunt. The Wild Hunt met a quite commanding defeat at the hand of the Skelligers and the Nilfgaardians. Perhaps Nilfgaard and Skellige could find the peace they once had with eachother once again. They had during the battle. Possibly because of orders they had recieved. Emhyr ordered his men to assist the Skelligers and Cerys the same vice versa. But possibly because they realized how senseless it would be to kill each other. Unfortunately, the latter was far less likely. At least during the battle. Perhaps after fighting side by side they would realize that they are not so different. Skelligan men and women alike rolled over bodies to see if their loved ones were deceased. Nilfgaardians soldiers were grouping back up to their respective tents. Generals were taking head counts. And others were collecting the fallen soldiers bodies. 

But the crushing defeat that the Wild Hunt received was all thanks to Geralt. He defeated Imlerith back on Bald Mountain. And now he had defeated Caranthir and Eredin. Defeating Caranthir as quickly as he did proved vital in the battle. Caranthir's staff being broken by Cirilla just minutes earlier was just as vital. Thus preventing any more portals between worlds from opening allowing Wild Hunt warriors to teleport into their world. And then, by killing Eredin, Geralt effectively assured that the Wild Hunt would never be a threat again. For no force in the world of the Aen Elle had the power nor the intelligence to rise up like the Hunt did.

As they walked up the planks of wood that led up onto the deck of the ship they saw Cerys. Sitting there next to her deceased father. It was the exact position Ciri sat in next to Vesemir after he sacrificed himself to Imlerith. Far off to the left of her was Eredin. Still in the same seated position that Geralt had left him after their encounter. Face bloodied and only his left eye intact. 

Cerys turned her head as she heard the approaching footsteps. "Oh, greetings." she said in a very faint and despair filled voice.

"Greetings" Geralt replied in monotone voice.

"Went out like a true Skelliger ay?" Ciri said trying to lighten the mood.

"Hm, ay he did." Cerys said while standing up, pushing off of her knees. "He wouldn't want us to mourn."

"Hm, I agree." said Geralt, again in a monotone voice.

"Will you...will you stay for the funeral? It shall be arranged at once."

"Yes. We will. When will it be? We can not stay too long."

"Tomorrow. Let me find Hjalmar. We can meet later on Ard Skellig. Now please, leave me be, I'd like to be alone."

The three nodded there heads in unison, turned, and walked back down the plank. They headed towards a small boat. Similar to the one Geralt used to sail to the Isle of Mists when he was rescuing Ciri. 

"Where are the other sorceresses?" Geralt asked after a short while.

"You'd like to know wouldn't you." Yennefer snorted back at him. 

"Could you go a week without patronizing me?"

"Could you go a week without fucking one of my friends?" Yennefer's comment made Ciri blush bright red even though she had a similar conversation with Geralt within the last hour or two.

Geralt didn't know why she was upset with him this time. She had been aware of his past relations with other sorceresses. Most recently was Keira and that was over a month ago during his time in Velen. And Geralt wasn't even with Yen at the time. But since it was clear that she was mad, why not provoke her further. He had nothing to lose either way. Not like she was going to leave him for his being an ass. 

"Been at least a month since I last did that. I can certainly change that if you'd like though."

"GERALT, NO!" Ciri screamed loudly knowing that his death may soon be coming.

"Oh you think that you're just someone perfect man that every woman wants to bed." Sparks were shooting out of Yennefer's hand as her finger got dangerously close to his face, pointing viciously in a way that would make most men weep. "You, you, WHORESON."

"Not my fault women love brave, noble, handsome men. Just to name a few of my many wonderful virtues." Geralt said with a cocky grin but still not serious. True as what he said may be. As for Ciri, her face was buried deep into her palm by now. How stupid could Geralt honestly be?

"Oh, well I hope sailing is one of the virtues you son of a bitch. Ciri, come darling, I think this brave, noble, handsome man can take care of his damn self. Don't hit an iceberg on the way back. And by don't I mean do." Yen grabbed Ciri's hand as she opened a portal. They both stepped through to Yen's room at the inn on Ard Skellig, leaving Geralt behind on Undvik. He still had no clue why she was mad. 

"Women." Geralt said shrugging his shoulders and stepping onto the boat. The quicker he got back to Ard Skellig, the quicker he could get some rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't too motivated to write this unfortunately so that is why it is a shorter chapter than the last. The next chapter will definitely be longer. I wasn't exactly sure what to write about here but I have some ideas for next chapter. I also apologize for getting a bit sidetracked here. I had some ideas for Cerys and kind of lost track of them so I decided not to use her very much. Possibly more of her in the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geralt returns to Ard Skellig and tries to make things right with Yen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there everybody! It has been forever! I'm not really sure where to take this fic but I do need to finish it. I hate when people leave fics unfinished. I'm just going to take it chapter by chapter and see what happens. This chapter does feature smut near the end. It wasn't going to but I decided to add it anyways. If that isn't your thing than you can just read the first half of the chapter or so and then skip it. It really isn't essential. Anyways, I hope you enjoy! :)

Geralt climbed into the small boat and set off back towards Ard Skellig. He was never a fan of portals but at this point he would take anything to be off the water and out of the cold. On top of that, the waves were rocking back and forth, looking as if a kraken was about to rise from the depths. Clearly the damage had been done, the barrier between worlds had caused quite a storm. One that likely would not subdue quickly. Many monsters were let in to this world. The island Geralt set sail from had dozens of cyclops and giants. Luckily no one was currently residing on Undvik. If one giant was enough for the entire island's population to leave then what could over a dozen do? Sailing back to Ard Skellig did give Geralt a great idea though. Since Ciri had decided to become a Witcher, she would need more training. As good as she may be, she still had much to learn. Those cyclops and giants would be perfect for just that. They were non sentient beasts that were now plentiful and provided a tough challenge. He would take her here as soon as they set off on the path together. But they would pass that bridge when they got to it. For now he had other worries to deal with. Yen was mad for a reason unbeknownst to him and he had a funeral to attend. Oh how he detested funerals. Almost as much as balls and banquets. Especially because the chance of him getting laid after a funeral was much less than that of a banquet. If he isn't getting laid then what is he getting all dressed up and fancy for? Waste of time in his opinion. But Crach was his friend. And he would honor his friend.

He was a profound sailor luckily. Exploring the Skellige Islands proved to be quite useful. Geralt made quick work of the waves and sailed over and around them with grace, looking as if he had been a sailor his entire life and not a Witcher. Geralt docked his boat in Kaer Trolde harbor and stepped onto the dock and began to walk to the town.

"Uhm ehem." Geralt turned around to see a Skellige man looking at him partially angrily.

"What do you need."

"Think you can just leave your boat wherever you like? Ten crowns to use the dock."

"Oh right, I didn't just save the world." He mumbled to himself with an annoyed and exhausted expression on his face. Geralt took a coin purse off of his waste and took out ten crowns. This day was quickly starting to turn worse and worse. He had just fought the fight of his life, witnessed his friend's death, had Yen yell at him, and was now being shaken down for crowns because he parked his boat. 

The Witcher set off towards the town, passing the stables on his way. He stopped to pet the horses and examine his surroundings as this may be where he slept that night if he didn't make up with Yen quickly. Ciri and Yen were enjoying a meal together when Geralt stepped through the door to their inn room. They appeared to be gossiping as they quickly stopped talking once Geralt closed the door. 

"How was the boat ride?" Yen said with a smug grin across her face knowing full well that he hadn't wanted to sail all that way.

"Wonderful if you like being soaking wet and wasting a few hours of your time."

"Shouldn't have been a smartass." His daughter chimed in. Geralt looked at her with his classic exhausted expression. "I'll give you two a moment. Geralt, may I use your Gwent deck? A few of the Skelligers wanted to play." He didn't say anything but instead just took out the deck and handed it to her.

"Anything to say for yourself, Witcher?"

"No. Am I supposed to?"

Yen was quickly getting annoyed again. She stood up and approached him. "Well since you don't have anything to say, perhaps you'll have some answers."

Yennefer's eyes narrowed. "Firstly, what were you and Fringilla doing walking into the ship cabin together yesterday? And secondly, why was the bookmark in my diary moved." Oh boy, he knew he was in trouble.

"So that's what this is about. You always read my mind but I can't read your diary." She hadn't considered that. Perhaps he was right but she wasn't going to admit it. At least not yet.

"That is different."

"How so?"

"Forget it. Answer the first question if you would. Having a little fling with everyone's favorite Nilfgaardian sorceress again?"

"We were just talking, Yennefer." Yennefer, she hated when he used her full name. He was the only person other than Ciri that was allowed to call her Yen and he wouldn't. How rude.

"Talking naked on top of each other probably?"

"We were catching up. We spent a lot of time together in Toussaint and became very close. I left her very suddenly once I learned of your whereabouts. I felt I owed her at least some time to talk. She wanted to know how Ciri fared."

"Why did you need to go into the cabin then?"

"I didn't want Avallac'h hearing anything about Ciri that he didn't need to know. I didn't trust him."

"But you can trust Fringilla?"

"More than I trust most of the people that were on that boat. She asked about Ciri. She became quite fond of the girl, as you might remember."

Yen sat back down and her shoulders slumped. "I suppose I overreacted. I apologize, Geralt."

"Why didn't you ask me about this earlier."

"We had more important things to worry about. Ciri was in danger. The possibility of you sleeping with a sorceress didn't hold a candle compared to her safety in terms of what I care about." He understood that answer and decided to move on to another question.

"Do you not trust me, Yen?"

"I do trust you, Geralt. But we both know of your history with sorceresses. I'd rather that you not be alone with any. Other than me of course." The last sentence she said quite seductively. 

"Mmm." Geralt said in his low guttural voice and slowly approached his lover, eyeing her up along the way. She stood up as he put his arms on her waste and pushed him away and into the bookcase. Yen lunged at him, kissing him sexily and passionately. They hadn't made love since they were in Novigrad and she was in dire need of a stress relief. 

Geralt picked her up, cupping her rear and carrying her over to the bed. He set her down in front of the bed. He quickly turned her around and bent her down over the bed. Geralt pulled the silk dress that she had changed into up to her waste and got on his knees. He was going to please her as he always did. Geralt pushed the string of Yen's thong over to the side and dived in, devouring her. Breathing and sucking in all of her essence. Yen let out a loud moan and she swore that everybody else in the inn and the tavern would be able to hear them. Not that she cared. She was being pleased by the Geralt of Rivia and the rest of the world could listen on and choke on their envy. Geralt's tongue continued to please her. He moved it in ways that most humans couldn't even imagine. Left and right. Up and down. In circles. All extremely quickly and all extremely powerful. Geralt moved his hand left hand from Yen's waste and spread her pussy open. With his right hand he reached into his own trousers and began stroking his large cock. He deserved a little pleasure too didn't he? His penis was practically bursting through the fabric. He was a nearly ten inch man and frankly trousers just aren't meant to contain that large of a member. He proceeded to fuck her with his tongue. Going as far inside of her as he could reach and performing the same motions that he did on the outside now on the inside. Yen was screaming at this point. She hadn't been this loud since Kaer Morhen when the entire castle could hear them. Part of her felt sorry for the patrons in and around the establishment they were in. But most of her did not care. She came hard into Geralt's mouth and he swallowed every last drop, leaving only a bit in his mouth for the kiss he planned on sharing with Yen in a moment. He stood back up and flipped Yen over, climbing on top of her and taking her face in his hands. Their tongues swirled and battled each other for control. Yen loved the taste of herself on his mouth. It was a taste that was second to only the taste of his cock. She would need to remind herself of that shortly. 

But before she could get his trousers off, the door to their room opened. Ciri's eyes bulged out of her head. It wasn't the first time she had walked in on them but every time is horrifying. She quickly turned around covering her eyes.

"I can't leave you two alone for ten minutes without your pants coming off can I?"

"Uh, technically no pants came off." The Witcher sarcastically exclaimed, covering Yen and himself with a blanket.

"I will just leave you two alone then. See you in the morning." Ciri didn't turn back. She quickly shut the door and headed into town. She would need to find a different place to spend the night.

"Witchers and sorceresses. They live to be hundreds of years old and yet still fuck like horny teenagers." Ciri thought to herself. Strange indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, it's been so long! I'm sorry for literally taking almost a year to update this. I honestly wasn't going to finish it but a few people that commented inspired me to continue it. Thanks for the inspiration people! Please leave comments if you enjoyed or if you have any constructive criticism/ideas. I will try to update often, maybe once a week or once every other week. Thanks again! :)
> 
> Tumblr: WitcherIsLoveWitcherIsLife.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfiction so I hope that I did the great franchise that is "The Witcher" some justice. I was upset over the lack of fanfics in this fandom so I decided to start writing some myself. I am very open to constructive criticism if anybody has some so please comment and I will make sure to reply. Thanks for reading and if you enjoyed then stay tuned for more chapters coming soon!
> 
> And if you wish to check out my Tumblr, it's : witcherislovewitcherislife.tumblr.com


End file.
